The anticholinesterase agent physostigmine, its metabolite (-)-eseroline and their unnatural antipodes were prepared by a variant of the Julian-Pikl synthesis. Several ring-open analogs of physostigmine were prepared. Natural (-)-eseroline showed morphine-like analgetic properties, not shown by its ring-open analogs and by its (+)-enantiomer.